


Shassie Ficlets

by Otava



Category: Psych
Genre: Almost done with this series lads, Ficlet Collection, Love?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Observations, POV Alternating, Shassie, but its where i think i should stop, checking eachother out, i wrote these in class, i'd say its worth a go!, only like 6 more after this update, this will take u like 40 seconds to read, unless I write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Short Shassie ficlets, all under 200 words.





	1. Phone Call (Shawn)

Whoever Lassiter was talking to on the phone, Shawn was definitely jealous of. Lassiter was honest-to-God actually smiling as he talked to this person. His guard was let down; his body language was so open, so accepting. If only Lassiter would talk to him like that. 

“Hey who are you talking to?”

“Can it, Spencer, I’m on the phone!”


	2. Sunshine (Lassiter)

It was a sunny day and the blinds were open in the S.B.P.D.'s office, letting bright streaks of light in. Lassiter had to do something about it, it was almost blinding, so he got up and he began to shut each of the blinds one-by-one until he reached the last one where he found Shawn Spencer just standing there. He looked like a cat sunning himself, staring out the window contently, as if mesmerized by the warm heat. 

Mmm-

Shawn absolutely looked handsome in that moment, with the brightness of the sun’s rays highlighting and dancing along his features. Lassiter especially liked the way Shawn’s eyelashes looked; so long and beautiful, fluttering the way they were in the light. He couldn’t allow himself to keep looking so he abruptly cut off whatever Shawn was looking at, shutting the blinds. “It’s too bright.”


	3. Glasses (Shawn)

An eyeglasses case was nestled in one of the drawers of Lassiter’s desk, Shawn noticed as he riffled through it for clues to hopefully help him out with his current job. He stopped what he was doing in an instant to to open the case and see what was inside. Quickly, he took out the glasses and held them up to his eyes. Very weak. Probably +1.50, just for reading. 

Nevertheless, this was amazing knowledge to find out. Shawn tried to imagine Lassiter’s handsome face framed in the wiry glasses, but he really couldn’t. Hopefully Lassie put them in action soon so he wouldn't have to imagine it.


	4. Flannel (Lassiter)

Shawn was wearing a new flannel today, Lassiter observed. It upset him that he noticed this, especially because Shawn’s new shirt was incredibly similar to one that the man had already owned. It was a light blue plaid with dark blue lines and dark purple stitching. His other shirt he had looked exactly like this but with slightly different shades of blue and the purple stitching was instead dark blue. What was he even noticing this? Regardless, the new shirt looked good on Shawn. Brought out his blue eyes


	5. Figurine (Shawn)

Lassiter had a little figurine on his desk today. It was a plastic police officer, similar to that of a plastic army man. Where did he get that, Shawn wondered? Perhaps from a child, somehow? Perhaps he found it? It bore a striking resemblance to the man himself. It was really cool.


	6. Chapstick (Lassiter)

With his right hand, Shawn applied chapstick onto his lips, puckering them up, gliding the moisturizing substance over his upper and lower lips. He rubbed this lips together with with a satisfying smack. Lassiter looked away from him as he caught himself starring. Damn, his lips looked so soft.


	7. Stairs (Shawn)

They were walking up a long flight of stairs. So long! Too long! Shawn was huffing and puffing, trailing behind Lassiter and all the others. 

Lassiter turned around, angrily. “Hurry it up, Spencer!”

“I’m coming!” Shawn replied back, glancing up at Lassiter and the other men. There was one perk about trailing behind the crowd: Lassiter’s ass looked lovely as it flexed when he walked up and down the steps. One more flight, then he’d try and stop looking.


	8. Shoulders (Lassiter)

It appeared that Shawn apparently had rather broad shoulders. 

The two of them were trying to hide in a tight space, a janitor’s closet, but it was difficult. Shawn kept...touching him. Not on purpose, of course, it couldn’t be helped. Lassiter tried to keep still and his eyes above the waist, but that’s when he happened to notice Shawn’s broad shoulders. God, he couldn’t wait to get out of here and go home...


	9. V.H.S (Shawn)

It was a well known fact that Carlton Lassiter enjoyed the television show C.O.P.S, but what Shawn didn't know was that Lassiter had actually been on an episode himself, once upon a time. 

On an old V.H.S marked S.B.PD. C.O.P.S, that Shawn found in his father's house, he saw a young Lassiter making an arrest.

“Oh my God,” he whispered out loud.


	10. Newspaper (Lassiter)

The Psych office had quite a few things on display, Lassiter observed. A lot of the memorabilia had to do with the S.B.P.D. 

Lassiter perused the wall of newspaper clippings, there was one with a photo of him and Shawn, framed.


	11. Holding Hands (Shawn)

Shawn's heart throbbed in his chest, his cheeks were red. 

Lassiter had grabbed his hand as the two of them walked down the street. Who knows why he had grabbed it? Was it because he... No. Shawn looked around. They were on a case. Oh. There were actually a few men following them. Hopefully they weren't in danger. Lassiter squeezed harder.


	12. Mobile Game (Lassiter)

It looked like Shawn was playing Candy Crush. Level 275. Lassiter himself was on level 391; it was his guilty little secret. It looked like it was Shawn’s guilty pleasure too. He couldn't help but curl his lips into a little smile.


	13. Radio (Shawn)

Shawn was driving along with Gus in his car with the radio on and the strangest thing happened. The song they were listening to… reminded him of Lassiter for some reason?


	14. Coffee (Lassiter)

For some reason, Shawn had remembered that he took three creams and four sugars in his coffee. Lassiter took one sip, expecting the bitter taste of the liquid as most people thought he liked it, pleasantly surprised to find out it was just to his taste.


	15. Vantage Point (Shawn)

“Why are you sitting there?” Gus asked. Shawn was in a strange spot in the office. A chair that almost nobody sat in. “No reason.” A few minutes later Lassiter stopped by, the chair provided a good view.


	16. Valentine's (Lassiter)

It was that time of year again: when all the stores and stands sold disgusting pink and red colored everything. Lassiter hated it. 

Doing his weekly shopping, he was walked passed the seasonal isle and saw...yes, it was Shawn Spencer picking up a fluffy pink bear holding a red heart with some terrible pun on it.

He walked away, determined not to let himself care.

If only he had waited seconds later to see Shawn scoop a handful of discounted candy into his cart, as lonely as he was.


	17. Ride? (Shawn)

It was now raining and he’d driven his motorcycle to the station today. It was getting late, almost dark. He’d have to get a move on soon. Lassiter passed him on the steps.

“Need a ride?”


	18. Laugh (Lassiter)

Lassiter had to admit it, he made him laugh. Not often did he laugh like when he did with Shawn. Genuinely. He had the strange ability to make him express joy; happiness. Shawn was amazing.

He... liked him?


	19. A Pinch (Shawn)

“Happy Saint Paddy’s day!” Shawn announced to the office. He walked closer to his favorite Head Detective. “You’re not wearing green.” Shawn observed him from head-to-toe. “You know what that means,” he said playfully, snipping his thumb and index finger together like a crab.

Lassiter rolled his eyes.


	20. Stranger (Lassiter)

Driving down the road, Lassiter was a man on a motorcycle and his heart started beating faster. He had thought that the man looked like Shawn, so he kept looking at the man.

Was it?

His heart continued to beat as he drove past the man.

Damn. It wasn’t him.


	21. Man's Best Friend (Shawn)

On Lassiter’s computer screen was a picture of a floppy-eared dog, Shawn noticed. It was a video, it seemed, paused. How cute. He walked away before the man came back to deny it.


	22. So Close (Lassiter)

His stomach growled, Lassiter had forgotten his lunch at home and Shawn had just walked in with three bags full of Taco Bell. Normally, he wouldn’t go for that sort of stuff but he was hungry and it appeared, after some time, that Shawn had extra.

“Spencer…”

“Yes?”

“Nevermind…” He and Shawn weren't that close.


	23. Future (Shawn)

He was unique in the way he squinted into the sun. Shawn could see the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and he could imagine him a few years down the line, and in that moment, he let himself imagine a future with him.


End file.
